None knows what he had before he lose it
by Adrilauris2508
Summary: Fionna is a girl married with Marshall Lee, but after a year of marriage Fionna starts getting out to clubs, creating an environment in which she would be much more tired. Making Marshall trying to help her, through she always refuses. Translation from the fic created by Jacky de michaelis.


**No one knows what he has before he lose it**

By: Dayi.14

"Appreciate what you have before you lose it"

Dayi.14

It was an easy morning at Marshall and Fiona's house. At the kitchen, over the table, there was a girl with blond hair, which seemed to be as the sunshine. In the face of the girl anyone could notice the fatigue and dark circles around her eyes.

At that precise moment a boy with pitch black hair as the night entered to the room. He had the same white skin as the girl and beautiful, green emerald eyes.

When the boy saw the girl was sleep over the table, he went to the fridge, he took out some spaghetti, put it on a plate and he put it on the table after taking a glass with water and put it beside the plate.

When the girl felt the aroma of the spaghetti, she slowly opened her eyes without raisin up from over the table.

The guy approached her some pasta, but she rejected it saying

-What is that?

-Some spaghetti- he said with soft and sweet voice.

-Don't approach THAT to me- she said without rising up. Marshall approached the glass with water, whiteout achieving anything. Then Marshall got up and walked out of the room. Minutes later he walked back with a video recorder and filmed Fiona. When she realized these she yelled- Move away that of ME, Marshall.

-C'mon Fi, it's just a video. Smile for me. Yes? - said Marshall with a smile in his face

-Don't bother me. Turn that off or move it away from me. I'm tired. - Fiona said. She walked out of the room to lay down at the furnishing. Marshall followed her without recording. Then he covered her with a blue blanket.

At night, when Marshall was sleeping, Fiona leaved to join with her friends: Cake and Marceline at one of the many clubs. At 3 o'clock at the morning Marshall listen a car and he saw how Fiona walked into the house. He waited for her and, as he saw she didn't walk in, he decided to walk down. He saw her lying down at the couch. He sat beside her and heard Fiona say:

-I feel dizzy- Marshall went for an old cloth to cover her mouth if she puked. He knew it worked of his old days of getting drunk. That's how he met Fiona, at one of the clubs, but she seemed to be shy.

-Here- he said trying to put it in front of her mouth, but she didn't want. She sited and puked all over his black shirt, and then she lied down again. At morning, Fiona woke up and saw Marshall sitting at the floor with the head lied on the couch and his hand taking hers.

-Poor, he fell asleep here because of me… but I never asked him to worry that mucho for me.- thought Fionna while she brushed his hair with her other hand.

At night Marshall was at the Dining room. He was recording how he had arranged the table. There were 2 plates, 2 cups, wine, and candles. It was 8 o'clock. Fionna walked out of the room wearing a black dress and high heels, and looking for something in her bag. Marshall, who was wearing a white shirt and jeans, walked to her and covered her with a coat, Fionna turned her head to meet his, and she threw the coat to his face, then she saw what he has done, and leave. Marshall was so sad that he just had dinner by himself and went to sleep

Meanwhile Fionna meet her friends Cake and Marceline at another club. They started to dance and drink. A few moments later Fionna pushed accidentally other girl that she recognized as Katia, an ex-friend who tried to take her apart from Marshall. Katia pushed her back and the fight began. Cake and Marceline had to take their friend out of that place before something worse happen.

It was 11 o'clock when Fionna walked into her house. She saw Marshall watching TV. He saw that there was a little road of blood coming out from her mouth. He approached to her to try to look what had happened, but she walked away. He went to wet a hyssop on alcohol. He approached the hyssop to disinfect her, but she refused, shouting him:

-Do me a favor and stop bothering. Would you? - Marshall went sad and Fionna noticed it.

-I just tried to help you- he said getting up and walking out of the room.

10 minutes after Fionna got up and took a shower; she changed her clothes and lied on the bed. Back with back. 'Till Marshall started coughing. Fionna turned to him and hugged him from behind. After a second Marshall stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He leaned against the wall and felt something wet in his hand. He saw his hand and realized that was covered with blood. He sided by the wall 'till he felt the floor.

The next morning Fionna woke up alone at the bed. She dressed up and went down to the kitchen, hoping to find Marshall there. But she was wrong. As no one was at home excepting from her she just sat down to watch TV. The hours passed and, 'till mid day, Marshall got home. He had a sad face.

-What happened? Where had you been? - She asked nervous, but he just saw her with a face that said "Don't want to talk 'bout it"- Tell me- she demanded, taking him by the arm, but he released- Where have you been? Why you took so long? - She asked, but Marshall just continued his way. It didn't take long, because, from a moment to other, he fell to the floor, unconscious. Fionna ran over to him and placed his head over her knees- Wake up… wake up- she said while a couple of tears road down her face.

Fionna called an ambulance, and, 5 minutes later, it got to her home. The ambulance took Marshall and left Fionna at her home for a while. Then she got into her car and went to the hospital. She got into the elevator and reached the nurse desk

-Hello

-Hello, I'm looking for the patient Marshall Lee Abadeer- she said quickly

-Oh! Mr. Lee- she said while checking the system. Every second felt as an eternity. 'Till the nurse continued. -Mr. Lee. Third floor at the right. Room F5. We were going to put him in other, but he insisted

-Thank you very much- she said and started running to the elevator.

While she was at the elevator, she was thinking why he had chosen that room. She remembered the day he had asked her for marriage was a 5th of February, and remembered how she had treated him lately. When she got to the room she saw Marshall lied on the bed and she walked in. Marshall saw her and turned his back to her. She approached to him and kissed him at the cheek. Then they both start crying. After he placed his hear at the shoulder of Fionna, and she placed hers at his head. Then they continue crying.

At the next day Marshall was allowed to take a little "walk" by the hospital. Fionna smiled, but in the insides she was broken. She pushed the wheel chair by the hospital, and then she leaded the way back to the room. After that she read him some books that make him laugh. At one moment he stared at her and a tear went down by his cheek. She quickly wiped it and continued reading him the books. Unfortunately Fionna had to leave, but promised to return the next day.

At home she took the video-taper and watched the films in it. The next morning she was having breakfast, and her phone ringed. She answered, it was the doctor. He said Marshall was worse than the past day. She got into her car and went quickly to the hospital. When she arrived the nurses didn't let her enter to Marshall's room. By the window she could see how Marshall was coughing too much blood, and she felt powerless. Then Marshall saw her by the window with love and charity at his sight. She knew instantly what he meant, and, in a blink, Marshall stop breathing. Whatever the doctors did was useless. That's when Fionna put her back against the wall, and slides until feeling the floor. She hid her head on her knees. A moment later the nurse said if she wanted, she could enter. She walked in slowly and, when the doctor uncovered Marshall's face she just could lie over his chest and cry

THE END

**Hi my dear friends:**

**Well, this is the first fic in English I have done. It's a sad story, I can't deny it. I cry while making the translation. But it's based on a real story, and I think, through it didn't ended well, it's a beautiful story of love. Thank you to Jacky de michaelis for letting me does this translation. And to you all for reading these.**

**Thank you and 'till the next story.**

**By the way, I'm not native from any country that speaks English. So, If I have any mistake at the story. Please tell me. It would be usefull.**


End file.
